Walt Disney's C̶̡̧̖͖̺̰̎̓́̎̊͘ḣ̴͖͖̈́̔̽̍͘ą̸͙̘̇̅̓̋o̷̘̫͉̅͒̇͐͒̈́̈́͝s̵̺͊͂̿̅̂͛́͜͝
Does anybody remember the show called The House of Mouse? If you do than it's about Mickey Mouse and his pals showing animated short films and live stage performances infront of various disney characters. But what I found out is that there was actually an episode which was supposed to be the final episode of the show. I actually managed to find this at my local movie store near my house. The cashier told me that it was $19.00 so I paid her the money and she wished my goodbye after I left. When I got home I opened the case only to find a vhs tape that read "The House of Mouse: Series Finale" written in purple sharpie. I was very curious about it so I went downstairs to my basement, turned on my TV and preceded to put the tape into my VCR. Normally there would be advertisements for various disney movies and a menu screen, but no. None of that showed up, it just went straight to the episode. As the intro started the theme song sounded perfectly normal. But something was off, nobody came into the building and the logo was filled with inverted colors instead of the typical red, white and blue that it normally had. After the intro ended the screen went to black and faded into the outside of the building with the name of the episode which was called "The House Goes Downhill." it then faded to the inside to the building but all of the seats were all empty. Then Mike the Microphone appeared and said "Hello everybody! What? Oh yeah, there are no guests here, sorry about that! Anyway, here's Mickey Mouse! After that happened, Mickey Mouse introduced himself, but when he realized that there was no audience, he then went to Minnie Mouse who was putting her makeup on and said "Minnie, where are all the guests?" Minnie simply replied with "I don't know, maybe they don't feel like watching our performaces today." Mickey then went to Goofy who was mopping the floors and told him "Goofy, have you seen our guests?" Goofy checked his watch and replied with "Gawrsh, it's only been a few hours. They should be here right now." Mickey then went to Donald and Daisy who were at the cashier and asked them if the guests are coming or not. They simply told him that they have not seen them since the time that they were supposed to come here. Pluto then ran up to Mickey and he licked him for about 7 times. He than told Pluto that the guests had not arrived yet. Pluto then whined sadly but Mickey cheered him by saying "Don't worry pal! I'll promise our guests will be here soon!" Mickey then patted Pluto on the head and he gave him a wink for his promise. Mickey then walked out of the building to see if any guests where here and luckily, all of the Disney characters started making their way into the building where the House of Mouse was located. Mickey then went inside telling all his friends that the guests have arrived. When they hear this, they immediately started cheering and proceeded to get everything ready in time for the guests to show up. After everyone was in their seats, Mike the Microphone began to introduce Mickey and Minnie, after he introduced them Mickey said to the audience "We're going to put on a special movie tonight, so be prepared!" Minnie Mouse than said to the audience "Does anybody have to use the restroom before the movie starts?" Nobody raised their hand, indicating that they were prepared. Minnie than said "Well, alright then, let the movie begin!" Mickey and Minnie then walked away offstage and the movie screen showed up. When the screen turned on, there was nothing but a test pattern, probably due to a bad signal. It lasted for 30 seconds until the audience immediately started booing at the static that was on screen. Mickey immediately hears this and says to Donald at what's wrong with the movie screen. Donald then told Mickey that it was probably of an electrical problem with the signal. Mickey then came onstage again saying "Ladies and Gentleman, we are experiencing some technical difficulties with our movie system." After he said this the audience was completely silent. "But don't feel bad, we've got some tasty delicacies in our kitchen!" When Mickey said that, the audience then starts applauding and cheering. The screen then fades to a scene where Goofy is serving platters with various foods on them. One of which had Lady and Tramp having the classic spaghetti and meatballs that was shown in the restaurant scene from the classic Lady and The Tramp movie. Another had Br'er Fox eating what looked like the Chicken and Waffles meal from KFC along with Br'er Bear eating a double bacon and cheeseburger with onion rings on the side and Br'er Rabbit who was eating a stack of red velvet pancakes. Snow White was eating a parmesan caesar salad, Baloo and King Loulie were eating a subway roast beef sandwich with potato chips and a berry burst salad, Robin Hood was eating a filet o fish sandwich with French fries dipped in barbeque sauce, Winnie The Pooh was eating a peanuts butter and honey sandwich, Honest John Foulfellow was eating a grilled steak with sunnyside up eggs and bacon, while Gideon was eating a chicken burrito with a dortios locos taco, and the rest of the Disney characters looked like they were eating food from various fast food restaurants. The guests manage to chow down on the food that they were given for a bit. That is until all of the guests immediately spat out the nasty mixture that was in their mouths and started to complain about the food tasting really disgusting. Goofy apologizes to them by saying that the food that they were given was leftovers from the last ten months and that they were the only food items that they had left. After that, Mike The Microphone announced that Donald's nephews will be performing for tonight's concert. All of the Disney characters cheered with excitement as Donald's nephews appeared onstage and started to sing "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green. After 45 seconds through the song, the audience than started through rocks at them while insulting them with mean phrases such as "What a horrible song!" and "Go burn in hell you sick retards!" Once Donald's nephews hear about this they immediately stop and look at the audience who all had angry expressions plastered onto their faces. They then exit the stage with miserable looks on their faces. They then tell Donald that our performance wasn't as good as it would be. Donald than tells Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy and Pluto about this and Mickey agrees with this. Mickey then comes onstage and says in a depressed voice "Hi there everybody, we're very sorry that our show didn't go as we planned. But at least we tried our best." After he said that, all of the Disney characters got out of their seats and left the building, still with those angry looks on their faces. Mickey Mouse then decides that we should close the House of Mouse for good since none of the guests liked what we showed them. Mickey's pals are confused and asked him why they should close it. Mickey then says to them "Because the movie system is busted, the food is all rotten and the performances our now really bad." Mickey's pals than agree to close it perminantly. It then fades to Mickey and his pals walking out of the building. Goofy then locked the door and put a sign that read "DO NOT ENTER." Mickey tells his pals that we should go home and they all agree with him. After that, Mickey and his friends walked away from the house of mouse and the episode ended. It went to the credits, but the music was slowed down and the sky was green like a tornado had come. The tape then cut to static and I then decided to take the tape out of the VCR and decided to throw it away. It was such a weird but terrible episode to watch. I hope I can find a better vhs tape of the same show. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Disney Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times